Sakura Research Trip
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: Sakura fed up with her workaholic love less life in the village she decides to ask the the Hokage Kakashi to let her leave for a year long research trip. While Sasuke is travelling they meet in the land Tea, confused to why she outside the village without her headband. Who is Sasuke travelling with? Sasuke x Sakura sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the characters used.

Warning: Bad spelling and long upload intervals.

Hope you enjoy.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm head medic at the hidden leaf village. After receiving this position when shinsho stepped down stating that training the Leaf's hero Naruto for the position of Hokage. He was extremely happy, with the new development of his relationship with Hinanta, and now this news. It had been a several months since the war and the journey of redemption or self discovery of Sasuke's leave. Promising his return to me one day, however I feel like when I next see him Sasuke will only ever see me as a sister or a friend. I had loved him for years and now I have given up. Not loving him, but thinking that I will have those feelings returned. People have loved him but never understood him like me or Naruto.

Anyway, I had decided once again that I'm chasing those two, the reincarnation of the Sage of two path's son's. I have no special Ninjutsu, massive chakra container or from a powerful clan. Just me, and that's it. But. Don't assume that I'm not proud of my previous achievements. Like the 100 healing seal, amazing but still proved useless in the final battle. So, feeling determined I'm planning a expropriation at various times, creating and improving my body, Chakra and medical, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu skills. Between, work and research friends became low on my priority list not that they really noticed because of the aftermath of the war. But, now I have a enough research to be able to go on my expedition... only if Kakashi sensei approves it. Waiting till my appointment is tedious.

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage will see you now." The blonde receptionist called receiving me from my thoughts. Not bothering to answer, I just walked to his office he was used to my intrusion because he doesn't like how his previous students are now so serious. Claiming it made him feel old when called "Hokage-Sama" a stupid reason really.

"So, what does my favourite student want from me?" Kakashi stated while swirling in his chair to face me.

"I would like permission to be able to go on several expeditions during the times XX to YY if that is permitted." I formally requested, I was nervous to begin with but now he was just staring at me... it was making me uneasy.

"Why?"

Tell the truth or lie but he will probably know it's a lie. But you never know "I need to collect supplies from mine and the previous Hokage's green house it will take a couple of months to get there restock and get it back to a suitable state then plant New plants." I replied thankfully it had some truth weaved into my reply. I was going to spend a couple of days there but it won't take that long.

"You've lying. I know you are so tell me or I get the truth from you." Kakashi threatened while showing his Sharingan.

"Fine, I need those months to conduct and complete the research I've done during the last three months. It's a medical expedition, and I don't trust anyone else with my coded research." I confessed, still not telling the whole truth.

"How about your duties as head medic you can't just leave your work for others." Kakashi was getting on my nerves because I had already sorted it out giving everyone order as well as a special scroll I designed which was like a shadow clone but less taxing and will stay until I alone release it.

"I got it sorted ok? Do I really have to go into details?" I questioned while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well, I created a complex shadow clone Scroll which will stay permanently until I release it. Happy?"

After a couple of minutes Kakashi answered, "ok I give you permission although I want a monthly report ok? I also guess you don't want Naruto or the others that you are away." I inwardly cheered while showing him a small cheer.

"Thank you I will be leaving tomorrow I hope that's ok?" Thanking him while giving a slight bow.

"Yeah, sure now go away so I can read... I mean work." Kakashi corrected while re-closing the drawer where his little orange book is.

So, I left with a smile on my face walking back towards my apartment waving to familiar faces and buying dinner for tonight. I felt refreshed and like I was a gennin again. Happy and full of life, although I had already planed everything I now feels as if my journey will be unpredictable.

"Home, sweet home. If only that were true," I grumbled because my house was filled with research and unhappy memories. The house itself was a simple, plain, big apartment near the hospital. No personal touch or accessories like most simple women of my age. Can I was even qualify as a simple women? Everything I've experienced should I even be classified as women; war and work is the only thing going through my mind when I bought this apartment. This house had a clean image of someone who obsessed with work and no one to share dinner with.

Trying not to be so depressing I grabbed my stuff and research then started put everything in a sealing and protection scroll. It took a while because I couldn't find my only album. It was my little secret because I had taken photos of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi etc. Pictures of the war, Sasuke return little memories I had transferred into photographs.

After packing, I went into the kitchen and started to prepare my dinner and food for the next day. I started chopping vegetables for a bento and my roast dinner. I would be the the second time making this and I would thoroughly enjoy it. I had started type o take an interest in cooking after seeing how Naruto Kakashi and Yamato reacted to the food pellets I had made when he was training. I thought I was good at cooking as well, its their fault for telling all those years ago that I could cook.

*Knock, knock.*

"Sakura-Chan, it's Naruto! Let me in~ I want to talk!" Naruto bellowed through the front door disturbing my neighbour who have already complained about him and his noise. Annoyingly I opened the door for my loud mouthed best friend with a glare and a sharp "What is it this time Naruto!" he flinched slightly but continued anyway "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go have ramen with me and Hinanta to catch up since I haven't seen you in forever~ and we miss you? And where are you going I can see you travel bag a shinobi gear out ut I didn't know you were on going on a mission if-" I cut him off by punching him, as he was rambling on and on. "yes im going on a mission it was ony approved today and no sorry I cant since I have to wake up early tomorrow and I have already made myself dinner but maybe when I come back from my mission I will." I finished finally

I felt kinda of bad since we really hadn't taking in at least a month or two but I couldn't tag along on there date it was humiliating that your only one without a boyfriend or partner to be with . Especially when half the village knows you as the workaholic doctor, an shinobi who could flatten the whole village instantly or finally the women who is in love with the previous S-Class criminal and saviour of the world Sasuke Uchiha I have been known to rumors but when he left after the war it really got to me because you could hear people and co-worker whispering thing like "I heard that during the war doctor Haruno got rejected again how pathetic," At first it didn't effect me because I new that it wasn't true but with the comments I heard I gets really hard to believe in the truth.

"Oh, look she's cute... oh wait it's her sakura Hanuno forever alone forever loveless, ha ha!"

"It's her again that slut still after him when he so clear doesn't like her"

"If she just died I think the world would be ten times better"

"She's replaceable really and really anyone could take her place with a little extra work."

Again and again, hearing them repeat it every day and night troubling me I really can't deal with the knowledge of knowing I am replaceable.

"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan, HARUNO!" Naruto shouted snapping me from my depressing thought trail. "Anyway I was saying, that's fine and I really should have asked you earlier so when you come back from you mission; I will be waiting for you and I to catch up Ja NE!" With that he hugged me and speed of leaving, me awkwardly standing in the door way.

I sought of felt bad for blowing them off and for not telling nsruto that this mision is taking up nearly a year. however dewling of these thought isnt doing much I carried on cooking cooking. During cooking I was fed up with the silence of my room so I decided to switch on the radio.

"Human" by christena peri

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

(I was dancing and singing in the kitchen my voice overpowering the radios volume setting)

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human..

After the song had finished I had finished to my dinner and then another song played lifting my spirits for tomorrow, I was cleaning the house again while singing and packing.

"Freaks"

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre

Tell me where the freaks at!

We get that bass thumpin', people jumpin' all over the world

We got them speakers pumpin', Timmy Trumpet for the woman with curves.

Got that freak flow, freak show

Welcome to the circus

Let the leaders lead, preachers preach,

Welcome to the service.

Close the curtains on 'em if they're actin' like they never heard us

See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'.

And we don't need no water let that mother-mother-burn,

Timmy play your trumpet let the people go berserk.

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre

Tell me where the freaks at!

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!

Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

"Shut up I'd rather be in a another war than listen to you sing!" My neighbour screamed I turned it off and said "stunt up you old hag at least I helped in the war instead of hiding in the village." She didn't respond after that but now it's quite again.

Going to the table with my food I ate in silence I felt like it should be raining however the rain doesn't want to match my mood instead it matches everyone else since it's been really sunning and warm for spring. Just my luck... what am I going to do until tomorrow?

(Next morning)

Im at the gate just looking back at the village I've lived, served and cried for and now I'm leaving it for the longest time; I've been away from it it sad to know how much I've done and how little I've gotten back.

"Haruno-sama you need to sign out before you go and I long you need to go for." One of the chunnin rudely spoke to me.

"Watch who you speak to you don't to be 6" under and dead do you? Did you know I decide who gets promoted and demoted... no it's me?" I growled shocking the chunnin making him bow and apologize furiously. Although I yelled at him I did forget to sign so I wrote my details like this.

Name: Haruno Sakura.

Reason: Clasifed anbu mission.

Time in: 6:30

Estimated time away: 1 year

Next of kin: kakashi hadake, lady tsundande (a a don't how to spell there names.)

"Here you go I also update my list because I won't be here." I hand back my folder they have a basic in and out form but I requested for the just in case of death folder because either needs to be renewed every 2 years.

So, after that situation a I head to the near the border of the tea country because I has a range of different plants and only travelling merchants travelled into the fire country because ninja don't like to deal with dangerous Hunter nins of the village hidden in the leaves. It would take approximately two weeks to get there full speed and breaks. I was really dreading the trip because I've only been there a couple of times in the year because most of the time it we have our slugs to collect supplies from the green house. Most of the time watering and care is done by basic machinery.

Anyway, I had been travelling almost a full day and was time to stop for a quick food, sleep, and chakra regeneration. Setting a small and safe barricade around me was hard because you never know how strong to set them. This token about 1 hour than I could finally eat my hot bento I had prepared yesterday, this was going to be the probably only hot overcooked meal ill have for a while. I had prepared food for the two weeks but it was cold and was things which become off easily. So in my big bento was warm western styled chicken sandwiches, vegetarian sushi rolls, a hot omelette and a cupcake from home. It was kept warm in a scroll however it doesn't keep thing from going mouldy. Even though it was a mix of food types I thoroughly enjoyed it I was full and was slowly increasing my chakra I didn't want it to get too low because I will be passing through less populated areas which missing ninja trend to dwell. I could could travel for 3-4 day without rest but that usually will leave one with low chakra and you would be with a team.

After eating I did a quick dash across my mini base sensing no one I put a sleeping mat on the floor since nights were getting warmer and placed my head on my bag and fell asleep. However only 3 hours later my traps and chakra strings were activated their purposely or accidentally they were working there way towards me. Packing my stuff back up and hiding my chakra even further and jumping into the trees behind me with a kunai in hand while the assumed ninja picking up there speed to where I was. I don't think they will notice me but you never know they could be s-class and I don't have time for fighting.

"Hey, I'm sure I sensed someone here but I can't sense it anymore maybe they left." A man with black hair spoke while looking around searching for someone.

"Maybe your losing your touch... or your worried about those Hunter nins coming after you ha, ha I bet they don't even know we took scrolls off the leafs outposts." Another laughed while waving a scroll about he had brown hair.

"Oi, shut up you're not meant to be waving that about." The blonde women smacked the brunette over the head.

Obviously, she had to do something know since they had this scroll and she judged they were probably jounin level. She could take them but that I would attract other and then slow down travelling time so instead she had decided to make a stealth attack by splitting them up and striking them.

Using Shadow clone jutsu I made two clones and we dashed in different directions splitting them making it a one on one battle. I got the black haired man he remained me of Sasuke but less handsome as I didn't know what type of ninja he was I waited for him start.

He was quick on his feet but I weaved and dodged his punches, he suddenly jumped back kunai already thrown towards me speeding with deadly poised making me thing he was a medic and sensory type which made my life a little easier. I dodged two of them and caught the last one, I returned it twice as fast and then followed it towards him so when he dodged it I slammed my fist into his ribs breaking them, I followed it with a kick to the head killing him.

I felt one clone return with information of the blonde defeat while the other came back with the scroll already know both were dead and had very little chakra drained. Next I summons my slug to return the scroll to kakashi. Then carried on as if nothing ever happened.

I continued with my journey stopping briefly to restock and rest a few times but fortunately I hadn't run into anymore people with me regain time lost during the battle on the first day. It had been a week and a half since then and was nearing the green house. I was resting in the last town in the country before the border, it was small and had little shop I am staying in a B&B to keep a low profile and I was preparing to leave you I spotted a little shop full of formal dresses usually one would not by a dress of this occasion unless it was a wedding but I couldn't resist looking in. I have always been a bit tomboyish and never really bought a dresses like this so with the money I had left I searched around. Ballgowns, sexy mermaids gowns, cocktail dresses so many times but when I saw a beautiful black floor length gown tight fitting bodice and a split along the left side. This dress had a sweetheart neckline and was cheap so I had enough to buy the black heels to match.

"Hello may I try this on... ok thank you?" I asked the owner/ consultant who agreed and showed me to a dressing room.

" So I haven't seen you around here that not many people come down here?" The women asked giving me the dress I wanted.

"Well I'm travelling to the tea country because of business and I saw this dress in the window so I thought I've never owned anything remotely formal or bought anything as a gift for myself. "

"What about a boyfriend you seem quite cute so you must have one at home has he bought anything for you ?"

" Sorry to disappoint but I don't have a boyfriend I loved someone for years but he never gave me the chance so I decided to give up on him returning my feeling."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry to bring up bad memories how about I see you in that dress!"

"Ok, how do I look?" I came out and looked into the mirror it perfectly fitted, tight shows my figure, I never thought I could look so beautiful. I felt like crying but the owner was doing it for me.

"Beautiful, amazing I'm letting you have now... as in free insolent except money even if you offer ok I was looking for someone to give this too so have fun. "

" But I have to pick something that is just expensive very grateful but are you sure?"

" Absolutely but if you feel like paying for something then you can pay for those halfprice shoes."

" Okay then I'll Pay I'lll for the shoes thank you so much!" After I changed back then we went to the cashier to pay. I thank her again before leaving. Bag still in hand I went to the outskirts of the village acne placed them into a scroll I didn't want it to get ruined by running through trees.

Excited, I went too speed all the way to the green house it has hidden behind mountains thick forests and high level genjutsu barriers only authorized peopled allowed in the hokage, me tsunade and any with our blood (family) it was a sure fire way to keep people from pretending to be on our side. The placed itself was massive clear glass dome next to it was three building fully equipped four bedroom house, lab and medical clinic and hot springs. It was slowly built up over the years because it ended up mine, tsunade and shinzune favourite holiday place it had a teleport seal on but has yet to be reactivated after the war so I couldn't transport there.

I was basically dead on my feet but was I saw my room (in the house all were assigned a room) it looked so comfortable but it was covered in dust so I quickly cleaned the room. After it was do I remembered why this was my favourite room of the house. It had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room decorated with black silk sheets a pink woolly blanket draped over the side of the bed did I forget to mention it was a four posted bed. Pink and white cushions on the bed and the room had cherry blossom feature wall and the rest was white except the black ceiling. I had an ottoman at the end brown Chester draws and mirror. I them stripped off my clothes and slipped into bed. Dreaming of nothing thankfully.

Sorry if it's bad please rate and review I'm think everything makes sense. Sorry and see you next chapter xxx

Midnight Rose,


	2. Chapter 2 side story

A little side story for you like a prequel/one shot for an extra read not very good but something I just thought of hope you enjoy. Spoiler if you haven't seen the end of Naruto.

Side story.

After the war Sasuke and Naruto were placed into hospital with Sakura and Tsunande finding a suitable prosthetic arm was no easy task. After a couple of weeks we had decided to us DNA from the first Hokage, when both told the news Naruto was he usal bubbly self and excepted gracefully where as Sasuke refused saying "thank you, but this represents what I have been through." Of sakura tried to explain it would be easier to fight though. Although all she got was his typical 'hm' response it was irritating to both of them and but instead of Sakura hitting him she just left them.

"Hey, teme why didn't she... um you get super mad and hit us over the head like usual." Naruto questioned he was worried about her ever since they came back she would stay calm and professional when with them both together. Usually when Naruto was being loud or annoying she would put him in place occasionally that would happen sasuke was around but normally when just the two off them.

"I don't know" Sasuke responded with an black face but when someone from team seven was with them they could see threat this blank face was one of worry.

"Could you go talk to her... I think that after what we have all been through you two need to sort some things out. We did it and we both lost arms so make sure you don't lose the other. Ok?"

"Hm, fine I will go see her today."

"Good, now I WANT RAMON YEAH!"

"Shut up dope."

After, sasuke was released from hospital it was nearing sunset, he wondered around town looking for her. Soon he spotted her sitting on the cliff overlooking the village it was probably the best places to see the village however many didn't know about it since it was too high to climb for civilians and it ninja wouldn't tend to look here or train because it lacked anything dangerous.

"What do you need Sasuke... are you even meant to be out of hospital?" She neither turned or moved which didn't surprise him.

"Hm" he came to sit with her and watch the sunset. He sat a little further back so he could look at her better.

"That's fine if you don't want to answer I'll just leave." She was about to get up but he held her hand making her stay. This shocked her because he wasn't one for contact, so she sat back down and waited for him to talk.

"Why... why have you been so tense and professional when I've around?" He starts trying to find the right words.

"I don't think I have," she denied, he seemed shocked when she didn't just reveal everything to him.

"Sakura, don't lie tell me why you are being cold." Sakura snaps she head towards him glaring.

"Why do I need to tell you why when you don't to me."

"It's different."

"How the hell is it different I've waited years for you and as soon you come back I don't even get ' I'm sorry I tried to kill you and leaving you on that bench, oh and breaking my heart into pieces'." Sakura nearly in tears gets up to walk away she gets a couple steps away when she suddenly sees a chest in front of her. "What do you want get out of my way!" She pushes him away to get away but he held her firm.

"Sakura... I am sorry ok? Now will you talk to me." He looked so sincere so she explained while tears streamed down her face. He thought that even though she was crying it was still heartbreaking to see.

"I love you! I always will, but you all ways said I was annoying I trained so hard to become someone worthy of you! Every waking day thinking I wasn't good enough... every single night wondering if you love another and I'm just getting in the way I would die for you if told me to! I was being calm because I thought you would like girls who are like that not loud and aggressive I know what people say about me I'm not oblivious. 'Sakura's only good enough for a quick fling,' 'l wouldn't want to get with an over emotional and violent girl like her' and ' I'm not surprised he left I would too if that thing was in love with me' Naruto doesn't know my life has been living hell. Even when I was little I stoped eating grew my hair out was innocent and sweet just to make you happy. Can't you see that I'm basically dying... I know that you will never love me, I will the village if you asked me because a future girlfriend was jealous!" Sakura screamed at him tears gushing down her red face she told him her deepest secrets. How could she tell her friends when all they will do is pity you.

"Um..." Sasuke was speechless he was shocked and he expected to be something about him being anti social.

"Is that all you can say! What do I expect a thank you, I love you too, I consider you a friend anything but I get that... I should die back then with haku it's not like I lived my life the way I wanted it to be. "

"Sakura... you're life isn't worthless it never has been me and hundreds of people wouldn't have returned home but thanks to you they did. Never take your life for me so easily got it?" Sasuke turned her around making her look at him wiping her tears away.

"Ok..."

"You are my friend, but please just be yourself around me I don't mind passionate girls and you are way better than any fan girl your my best friend." He lets go of her... letting retrieve her personal space back. Tears slowly stop falling and she whispers a thank you and walks away leaving it on good terms. However she still heartbreaking to hear your sulphate only see as just a friend. Thinking differently to sakura he wonders if she caught onto the underlining meaning of his statements.

Next day she find out that he's leaving so she rushed past people apologizing as she go's but he was at the gate about to leave and wasn't about to not see him goodbye. Approaching fast she sees Kakashi standing there talking to him and shaking hands.

"Idiot why didn't you tell me you're leaving again!" Sakura bellowed catching everyone's attention. But carried because they were used this.

"I tried to tell you yesterday but you left before I could." He countered while seeing her hunched over obviously out of breath.

"Why?"

"I need to see the world we live in and redeem myself."

"Um c-can I go with you" sakura stutters blushing and twiddling her thumbs.

"No... it has nothing to do with you." She looked so rejected but he went up to and placed two fingers on her forehead and whisper "thanks you" she blushes again and I start to walk away. Hopefully... she will wait a bit longer before I can return home

Omg he talked so much I love a bit of depressed sakura sorry couldn't help it. Rate and review please.

Midnight Rose xx


End file.
